narutodofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mobito Uchiha, Lilly Otori, Mitachi Uchiha, Yamamoto Senju vs Hotaka
Nachdem Hotaka die Kage besiegt hat, will er sich Lilly vornehmen. Die umstehenden Clanshinobi wollen das jedoch nicht zulassen und stürmen vor. Hotaka lasst in seiner Hand ein weiters Rasen Ringan entstehen und schleudert es in die Menge. Die Explosion ist verheerend, doch wieder hat Yamamoto die Shinobi geschützt. Er will zu einer neuen Schlachtornung mahnen, da sagt Lilly plötzlich, dass sie nicht wolle, dass weitere Shinobi wegen ihr stürben. Hotaka bestätigt, dass wenn sie aufgeben würden verschont werden, doch Yamamoto tut dies als Lüge ab. Hotaka meint darauf, dass Yamamoto zu viel Chakra im Kampf gegen das Juubi verbraucht hätte und nicht mehr Senjutsu erschaffen könne. Desweiteren hätte er bei der Abwehr des Rasen Ringan seine letzte Chakrareserve aufgebraucht und sei in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht einmal fähig Holzfiguren zu erschaffen, weshalb er kein Recht hätte sich einzumischen. Da Yamamoto nichts erwiedert, bricht Panik unter den Shinobi aus und sie weichen zurück, sodass Lilly Hotaka nur mit Yamamoto allein gegenübersteht. Hotaka sterckt nun seine Arme aus und einige schwarze Projektile fliegen hervor. Sie kommen in einem quadratischen Muster auf dem Boden auf und bilden eine Barriere, die die Shinobi ausschießt. Yamamoto ist entsetzt und lässt aus seinem Arm einige Kanthölzer hervorgehen, die Hotaka angreifen, doch dieser steht auf einmal hinter Yamamoto und packt ihn und Lilly am Kopf. Hotaka ist im Begriff Yamamoto und Lilly Speere aus der schwarzen Chakra-Masse in den Kopf zu rammen, als Hotaka plötzlich von einem Chidori Eisou durchboht wird und Yamamoto und Lilly so die Flucht gelingt. Hotaka dreht sich um, sieht Mobito hinter sich in einen Umhang gehüllt stehen und stellt mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht fest, dass nun Mobito erschienen sei, während sich die Wunde schließt. Mobito fragt Hotaka, ob er schon immer so hässlich gewesen sei, doch dieser tut die Frage ab, indem er darauf hinweißt, dass wenn sein Plan gelingt es keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen den Menschen gebe, worauf er kurz vor Mobito auftaucht und ihn mit einer Hand durchsticht. Doch Mobito geht in Blitzen auf, die den erstaunten Hotaka paralyrisieren, worauf der echte Mobito hinter Hotaka auftaucht und seine neue Technik als Raiton: Kage Bunshin vorstellt. Hotaka fragt, ob Mobito wirklich glaube, das man ihn mit einer solchen Technik binden könne, worauf Mobito eine Rolle öffnet und sagt, dass diese Technik nicht die einzige bleiben soll. Aus der Rolle schießen goldene Chakraketten hervor, die Hotaka einzickeln. Hotaka sagt darauf, das selbst das nicht reichen würde, doch Mobito meint, dass es schon zu spät sei und schießt die Fingerzeichen für Katon: Ryuuen Houka no Jutsu, während er sein Mangekyu aktiviert. Er verbindet das Katon mit Enton, worauf reisige Drachenköpfe aus schwarzen Flammen auf Hotaka zufliegen. Es gibt eine riesige Explosion und Hotaka ist nichtmehr zu sehen. Die Shinobi auserhalb der Barriere jubeln auf, aber Mobito sagt, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei sei. Als sich der Rauch verzieht sieht man den unverletzten Hotaka in der Mitte eines gewaltigen Kraters stehen. Er lobt Mobito und findet seinen Einfall ein A-Klasse Ninjutsu mit seinem Kekkei Genkai zu verbinden, um ein Jutsu der S-Klasse zu schaffen, briliant, zugleich sagt er, dass Mobito damit jeden Shinobi, nein sogar ihn selbst vor der Verwandlung pulverisiert hätte, doch nun stünde er, Hotaka, selbst über einer solchen Macht. Selbst S-Rang Jutsus können ihn jetzt nicht mehr verletzen. Hotaka hat nun eine neue Gestalt angenommen. Sechs Tomoe zieren nun seine Brust und vier spitze Fortsätze sind nun um seinen Kopf angeordnet, während andere wie Kleidung seinen Körper einhüllen. In seiner Hand hält er jetzt den Stab, wie ihn einst der Rikudou Sennin trug und um ihn herum schweben mehrere schwarze Kugeln. Plötzlich taucht Hotaka zwischen Mobito und Yamamoto auf, die beide durch die Schnelligkeit ihres Feindes überrascht werden. Mobito kann jedoch dennoch einem Angriff knapp entgehen, wobei er seinen zweiten Juin-Flügel opfern muss. Er dreht sich in der Luft und schlägt mit seinem Kusanaigi zu, während Yamamoto mit einem beschwohrenen Breitschwert von der anderen Seite angreift. Das Kusanagi wird von dem Stab pariert, das Breitschwert mit dem bloßem Fuß. Aber Yamamoto und Mobito springen beide zurück und es stellt sich heraus, dass Mobito den Arm mit dem Stab durch eine Kette fesseln konnte, genauso wie Yamamoto den Fuß mit einer Holzfessel. Grade als Hotaka fragen will, was sie damit bezwecken wollen. taucht plötzlich Mitachi Uchiha auf und beginnt mit durch schwerer Panzerung geschützten Armen und Beinen auf den unbeweglichen Hotaka einzuprügeln. Sie schaft es sogar ihn einige Zentimeter weit in den steinenen Boden zu treiben. Mitachi springt auf und fragt, ob dies schon alles war, doch wird sie von Mobito unterbrochen, der sie bittet schnell in Deckung zu gehen. Plötzlich steht Hotaka fast unversehrt hinter ihr. Sie schlägt nach ihm, doch fängt er ihren Schlag mit einer Hand ab und zerbricht die schwere Panzerung des Arms. Mitachi aktiviert ihr Juin auf der zweiten Stufe und schlägt nochmal mit einem Tai-Jutsu zu. Hotaka schlägt gegen ihren Schlag und sie wird trotz ihrer enormen Kraft neben Mobito geschleudert. Mitachi will nun wieder einen Angriff starten, doch Mobito und Yamamoto kommen ihr zuvor. Mobito greift Hotaka mit Amaterasu an, Hotaka blockt den Angriff aber mit einem Chakra-Schild und meint er hätte die Sammlung von Chakra in Mobitos Auge schon vorher bemerkt. Yamamoto löst währeddessen ein auf seiner Stirn angebrachtes Siegel und überträgt der erschöpften Lilly das Chakra. Zur gleichen Zeit kombinieren Mobito und Lilly das Enton: Kagutsuchi und das Rasen Shuriken miteinander und stürmen auf Hotaka zu. Auf einmal taucht Mitachi von einer grünen Aura umhüllt hinter Hotaka auf und schlägt diesen in Richtung der Attacke von Mobito und Lilly, sodass Hotaka der Attacke von den beiden voll ausgesetzt ist. Während die zwei über den erfolgreichen Angriff lächeln, scheint Hotaka von den Flammen verzehrt zu werden. Es scheint so, als hätten Mobito und Lilly Hotaka dieses Mal wirklich schaden können, denn dieser ist von den schwarzen Flammen komplett eingehüllt. Plötzlich fliegen die schwarzen Bälle, die sonst immer hinter ihm schweben, wieder zu Hotaka zurück und man sieht, dass seine neuen Körperpartien die Flammen von ihm abhalten. Doch Hotaka richtet sich ohneweiteres wieder auf. Die Kämpfenden sind entsetzt, worauf in Lillys Seele Haku ernst anmerkt, dass Hotaka Onmyouton benutzt, welches alle Nin-Jutsus unwirksam macht. Haku spricht mit darauf das Kyuubi mit Kurama an. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion sagt Kyuubi ihm, er solle sich nicht die Schuld für das Geschehene geben und dass Lilly nun in der Lage ist die Zukunft zu verändern. Haku lacht darauf auf und gibt zu, dass man ihn ja dann nicht mehr bauchen werde. Haku spricht dann mit Lilly und erklärt ihr, dass Onmyouton Hotaka nicht vor Sen-Chakra schützen würde und dass dies unbedingt Yamamoto mitgeteit werden müsse, da er als einziger der dreien Sen-Chakra kontrolieren könne. Währenddessen erscheinen zwei Flammen an den Fortsätzen um Hotakas Hals und er beschwört einen riesigen Baum, der einen blumenförmige Anhang, wie einst am Juubi selbst, besitzt. Er meint, diese Welt hätte keine Existenzberechtigung mehr, weshalb er nun alle, die ihm im Weg stehen, vernichten will. An der "Blume" bildet sich nun ein großes Bijuu Dama, während Yamamoto überlegt, wie sie diese Bedrohung abwenden können. Mobito bleibt jedoch ruig und sagt Mitachi, Yamamoto und Lilly, sie sollen sich hinter ihm aufstellen. Als Hotaka meint, er würde nun den Krieg beenden, hüllt er sich in die schwarze Chakra-Masse. Die Bijuu-Dama nimmt die vierfache Größe einer Großen Bijuu-Dama an, wird abgeschossen und explodiert mit einer solchen Kraft, sodass selbst die durch Hotaka entstandene Barriere dem nicht mehr standhalten kann. Als sich der Rauch verzieht sieht man, dass Mobitos Susanno einen Schild nach vorne gereckt hat und so die 4 beschützt hat. Hotaka ist überrascht und meint, dass selbst Susanno diese gewaltige Kraft nicht hätte aufhalten können. Doch Mobito antwortet, dass er das ultimative Susanno durch die Kombination vieler Sharingan erreicht habe. Neben der göttlichen Waffe Yasaka no Magamata könne er noch Sakegari no Tachi sowie Yata no Kagami verwenden. Sakegar no Tachi erlaube dem Besitzer den ultimativen Angriff, Yata no Kagami die ultimative Verteidigung. Hotaka schaut verwundert, dann lacht er auf. Diese Macht, der er nun gegenüberstehe hätte er neimals zuvor, selbst gegen Haku nicht gespührt. Aber er sei auch über dieses Level erhaben, denn erhabe die Kraft des Rikudo. Auch wenn Mobito die Waffen eines Gottes habe, sei er selbst ein Gott und Mobito nur ein lästiges Insekt, welches sich seines Statuses anmaßen würde. Mit diesen Worten legt Hotaka seine Hand auf den Boden, aus der ein riesiger Baum wächst, der seine Wurzeln sofort nach den Shinobi auswirft. Sie werden von ihnen umschlungen und verlieren fast augenblicklich ihr gesamtes Chakra. Mobito löst Susanoo auf und er, Mitachi, Yamamoto und Lilly zurückweichen müssen. Haku erklärt Lilly, dass das die finale Form des Juubi sei, genannt Shinju. Selbst er sei dem nicht gewachsen. Auf Lillys Frage, was das zu bedeuten hat, beginnt Haku mit einer Geschichte. Alles Chakra gehörte einst allein dem Shinju, welches dann von ihm gestohlen wurde. Haku erzählt nun von der Entstehung der Shinobi. Vor langer Zeit schon haben sich die Menschen bekämpft, nur ohne Chakra. Als eines Tages eine Frucht am Shinju wuchs, war es den Menschen verboten sie in irgendeiner Weise zu benutzen. Doch es gab zu viele Kriege und Auseinandersetzungen, weshalb eine Prinzessin beschloss mithilfe der Frucht gottgleich zu werden und die Konflikte zu beenden. Ihr Name war Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Als ihr Sohn, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, geboren wurde gab sie die Kraft an ihn weiter. Er galt als der Begründer der Shinobi, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Rikudou Sennin, seinem Vater. Lilly fragt Haku, woher er das alles weiß. Haku antwortet, sein Vater hätte es ihm so erzählt, aber auch Mobito wäre vor 250 Jahren auf diese Wahrheit gestoßen, als er die Steintafel der Uchiha entzifferte. Währenddessen wird Lilly von den Wurzeln umschlungen und geschwächt. Yamamoto und Mobito versuchen sie zu zerstören, doch sie können nicht zu Lilly durchdringen. Plötzlich erscheint Mitachi, zerschlägt die Wurzeln und befreit Lilly. Hotaka meint, sie alle sollen einfach liegen bleiben, denn ihrem Leiden wird sowieso bald ein Ende gesetzt. Die restlichen Divisionen, die die Hauptschlacht dank des Eingreifens der Truppen Kiris beenden konnten, nähern sich dem Schlachtfeld und wundern sich aus der Ferne über den Anblick von Shinju. Über einen Yamanaka erfahren sie den Stand der Dinge vor Ort, während ein noch überlebender Uchiha Mobito und den anderen verkündet, dass die Verstärkung bald eintreffen werden, doch Mobito weißt ihn an, dass die Verstärkung dort bleiben soll wo sei sei und zieht seinen Mantel aus, was seine neue Uchiha-Clanrüstung preisgibt. Hotaka erklärt jetzt, dass er diejenigen, die aufhören Widerstand zu leisten, am Leben lassen will; sie sollen einfach nichts unternehmen und sie würden ohne das Gefühl von Bedauern weiterleben. Die Shinobi werden hellhörig, da sie nun hoffen zu überleben und Hotaka fügt hinzu, dass sich ihre Träume dann erfüllen würden. Yamamoto hält dagegen und meint, sie sollen nicht aufgeben, denn das Gen-Jutsu ist genau so wie der Tod. Nun scheint aber auch Mitachi und Lilly zu resignieren, als plötzlich Oboro Hoozuki mit Yari und Kinugi Kayuga auftaucht. Als Oboro überlegt, wie man den Baum am besten fällen könnte, plant Yari schon wieder, was sie als nächstes essen könnten. Hotaka will den Shinobi noch mehr Chakra entziehen, um den Vorgang der Blüte zu beschleunigen und lässt einen neuen Wurzel Hauptstrang über den verbliebenen Clan-Shinobi entstehen. Auf einmal greift Mobito eine dicke Wurzel mit seinem Susano'o an und trennt sie vom Baum ab. Er fordert Lilly auf weiter zu kämpfen, denn er täte es auch. Lilly wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und erklärt, dass sie all das Erlebte niemals bereuen werde. In ihrer Seele betritt sie nun den Raum Kuramas und bittet um mehr Chakra. Kurama meint es habe das schon mit dem alten Mann besprochen und Haku erscheint. Er meint, dass allerdings auch die gesamte Kraft Kuramas nicht ausreichen werde, um gegen Hotaka zu bestehen, da jemand ohne Sen-Chakra Hotaka nicht verletzen könne. Deshalb werde er sein Sen-Chakra für Lilly bereitstellen. Mit diesen Worten stößt er das Tor zum Kyuubi auf und Lilly wird mit Kraft durchflutet. Kategorie:Artikel Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Hauptkategorie Kategorie:Yard War Kategorie:Kampf Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:YW2